Gone
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Yet another Rachel/Noah getting back together one shot just because I'm adicted to them and they really should have lasted more than one episode... This time with a little touch of boyband. :


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these wonderful characters, nor *NYSNC's "Gone"**

**A/N: XD I'm a Rach/Noah adict! Please R&R. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Noah sat in Glee rehearsal, watching Rachel flirt with Finn. A few weeks had passed since they're break up and he actually really missed her. It was weird, this new feeling of longing. With Quinn it was different, she wasn't in his thoughts all the time or in his dreams. He knew that he wanted Rachel back.

"Anyone have a song they'd like to share? An idea?" Mr. Schue looked around at the group, "Come on…"

An idea struck him, "Sure. I got one. A little tribute to the boy band era." He picked up the acoustic guitar.

"Go right on ahead."

He knew that he was just pulling the same stunt as he did when he sang "Sweet Caroline", but this time he actually meant the words that were coming out of his mouth, "There's a thousand words that I could say

To make you come home

Oh, seems so long ago you walked away

Left me alone

I remember what you said to me

You were acting so strange

and maybe I was too blind to see

That you needed a change

Was it something I said

To make you turn away?

To make you walk out and leave me cold." He grimaced when Rachel nodded, "If I could just find a way

To make it so that you were right here

But right now.." Grinning, Kurt and Artie joined in as back up, "I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I've drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains.."

"You're…"

"Gone…"

"You're…"

"Gone.."

"Baby you're…"

"Gone."

"Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're…"

"Gone."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're…" Noah sighed and looked at an emotionless Rachel, "I don't want to make excuses, baby

Won't change the fact that you're gone

But if there's something that I could do

Won't you please let me know?

Time is passing so slowly now

Guess that's my life without you

and maybe I could change my every day

But baby I don't want to ."

He got the honor of back up vocals again, " So I'll just hang around

and find some things to do."

"To take my mind off missing you

and I know in my heart

You can't say that you don't love me too

Please say you do

Yeah.…"

"I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I Drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains…"

"You're…"

"Gone.."

"You're"

"Gone."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're... Oh what'll I do

If I can't be with you

Tell me where will I turn to

Baby where will I be

Now that we are apart

Am I still in your heart?

Baby why don't you see?

That I need you here with me

Oohhh…"

"I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I've drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains

Been sitting here"

"Sitting here!"

"Can't get you off my mind."

"Can't get you off of my mind."

"I've tried my best to be a man and be strong."

"My best to be a man."

"I drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face."

"Wishing I could touch your face."

"But the truth remains."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're… "

"Gone."

"You're…"

"Gone."

"You're…

"Gone."

"Gone."

"You're"

"Gone.."

"But the truth remains

You're.…" Noah played a couple of chords as the song ended. He smirked, "So? What do you think?"

No one spoke for they all were looking at Rachel. She was blushing furiously and was staring at the ground.

Will coughed, "That was really good, Puck. Kurt and Artie, very nice vocals as well."

"Thanks." Kurt grinned and turned his attention to the brunette, "Do it, Rachel. We all know you want to."

She nodded and stood. Stepping up to Noah, she slapped him, "You are a jerk! How dare you pull this in front of everyone!"

"Rachel…" Noah's shocked expression mirrored everyone else's, "I wasn't trying to-"

"Will you let me finish? Noah Puckerman, that was out of line. But seeing as how you unfairly used my favorite song from my middle school days…" Rachel threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Kurt cheered and Finn sulked. Again, Will coughed, "Um… Guys? Can we practice now? You can do that later and far away from here."

Noah smirked and pulled away, "It's high school, Mr. Schue. Get used to it." He kissed her again as Mercedes started "Hate on Me".


End file.
